


Straight as the Arrow Flies

by mage_989



Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Past Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 08:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10849797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mage_989/pseuds/mage_989
Summary: Ivan contemplates what he thought his life would be, what it now is, and where it’s going.





	Straight as the Arrow Flies

**Author's Note:**

> Well I still thought the finale was awful even after all this time so in proud fanfic tradition I am fixing it. I have a longer story in the works, but for now please enjoy fluff.

The fire was warm and filled the room with a smoky air as Ivan re-read the latest letter he had received.

“Another love letter from the most perfect, Joan?”

“Indeed, Emma, but you already know that given your incessant need to read over my shoulder.”

“Oh, but it’s so romantic, Ivan! You and her betrothed, writing each other from afar.” 

“Hmm, perhaps I will share your enthusiasm when I have met her in person.”

His sister gave him a curious look.

“Ivan, aren’t you happy about this?”

“I am happy about what this union will mean for our station in life. As for marrying Joan herself…as I said I would like to meet her properly first before I say that.” 

Emma took a chair opposite him and went quiet at that. Meanwhile Ivan folded up the letter and put it with the others he had received.

“Ivan?”

“Yes?”

“Now that I have become a woman shall I be betrothed as well?” 

“I imagine so.”

“Why?”

It was an appropriate question as he was the first in the family arranged to be wed. Their eldest sister Rosyln had left before he had taken his oath to protect King George and his heirs and had married a merchant in the same small village they grew up in. It was a marriage of love Ivan knew, but certainly not of stature. She and her twin boys would struggle for their place in the kingdom in a way he no longer would. 

“It is the way of our world and the wish of our king that it be so.”

And Ivan was indeed content with what was to come. He and Joan’s marriage was to take place the following summer. With that of course would come children. Children who would be entitled to his land and name. By birthright they would have so many opportunities in Zander to live good prosperous lives. It was more than he could have ever dreamed of as a boy. Now as a knight he had a duty that had secured him a good home and a proper wife, with everything to follow set by king and country. 

Indeed everything had been perfectly laid out, until the day a gold stone in a creek had thrown it all into chaos.

“Ivan?”

In an instant the fire and Emma were gone, leaving Ivan alone on a balcony in the middle of the night 800 years later. 

He turned his head to see Kendall in the doorway, clad in a purple bathrobe. 

“Sorry to awaken you, my lady.”

“What are you doing out here?”

“Thinking.”

She joined him then in the lounge chair allowing him to settle against her chest and she wrapped her arms around him. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” she asked softly.

Ivan nodded and tried to find the right words. 

“When I was a knight in Zander my duty defined my life and those who would fill it. Ever since I escaped from Fury being a power ranger has given me the luxury of having a purpose very similar to the one I had before. Protecting the innocent, fighting with honour, upholding what is good and right by defeating our enemy, but with Sledge gone at last and Heckyl one of us. I am not sure what-who I’ll be now that that is complete.”

Kendall hummed and took a moment to respond.

“Lots of things don’t turn out the way we wish, Ivan, even with all the planning in the world.”

He looked up, not wishing her to think she didn’t mean anything to him now.

“I don’t think of you as second best, Kendall, I-”

“I know that, but I also know that aliens and energems have a habit of turning your life on its head and it can be hard to find balance and a purpose again.” 

She kissed him then and when she pulled back she rested their foreheads together. 

“I love you, Ivan, and I want you to be happy. And if that means you find a new purpose for yourself away from Amber Beach I’ll accept that. In the meantime though I have a meeting with an Anton Mercer on Friday to discuss financial support to start fixing up the museum and…and I’d like for you to be there with me; so, that we can start building something new together.”

Ivan put his head back against her chest as he contemplated her proposal. He did love her and that was something had had never thought he was going to have in his old life. Finally meeting Joan in person had proven to spark a passion between them certainly, Zack was living proof of it, but love? He could never be certain of that. Here was the chance to be certain. To be with someone who cherished him just as much as he cherished her and for who he was not for what he did or how much wealth he might acquire from doing it.

Ivan smiled and began pressing soft kisses to her neck. 

“I accept.”

They had each other and day to day living to contend with and perhaps for now that was enough.

The End


End file.
